


Soudam Week Summer 2019

by Tinyhammer



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Sequel, Soudam Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-06-29 02:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinyhammer/pseuds/Tinyhammer
Summary: Here is my entry for the Summer Soudam Week! This is a pseudo-sequel to my last Soudam Week entry.





	1. Day 1: Non-Despair

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Non-Despair

Winter Break had finally ended and the Ultimate students were all returning to the elite high school of Hope’s Peak Academy. All of the people had a lot of fun at their respective vacations, whether it would be with their families or each other, all in all it was a good time.

But just like all breaks, they must come back to school. For the most part, everyone was looking forward to seeing each other again. Except for one particular student. As the final week of Winter Break came around, they were terrified over going back to school because of a certain event that happened before leaving.

Gundam Tanaka, the Ultimate Breeder impatiently crossed his arms while tapping his foot against the ground as he stood in front of a door of a dorm. His hamsters which he dubbed the Devas of Destruction slept on his arms and shoulders as their master waited. However, Cham-P was the only one awake looking just as impatient, if not more so than Gundam, making a frustrated growl.

“I know, Cham-P. I am annoyed by his lateness too.” Gundam agreed. “But… I admit that is the consequences of getting into a romantic blood pact with someone.”

The feisty hamster just scoffed before curling up into a ball. As if on cue, the person who Gundam was waiting for had jumped out of the door with a big grin on his sharp-like teeth.

“I’m here!” Kazuichi Souda, the Ultimate Mechanic announced, giving a ta-da pose with his eyes closed.

However, he didn’t hear any applause or even a single reply. He then opened one eye to see Gundam glaring at him unamused. Kazuichi slumped his arms.

“Aw, come on! You can’t be waiting for THAT long!” Kazuichi whined.

“Yes, we were. I do not care from different your personal realm the flow of time is different from the rest of the world, at least have SOME self-awareness to the rest of the world.” Gundam scolded.

“Hey, I am not an early riser!” Kazuichi scolded.

“Oh, trust me. I observed. Your resting period is far larger than most humans.” Gundam pointed out. “It is a miracle you could even make it to school on time!”

Kazuichi hung his head. “You are SO cruel…”

Gundam just rolled his eyes. “In any case, are you ready?”

Kazuichi jumped a bit at this before looking away.

“S-Sure…”

It was then Gundam’s stern face had softened at this. “Kazuichi, I understand that you are afraid, but you knew that this will come.”

“It’s not that I don’t know that.” Kazuichi insisted before holding his arm. “But… This is a lot to take in. People knowing that we are in a relationship with each other. My abusive past. Honestly, I don’t think I could face it.”

Gundam then stepped forward and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. “My dark consort, please, I know why you are like this, but just remember. You don’t have to face this alone.”

Kazuichi paused. “I know…Gundam, I think I already said this, but you have no idea how happy I am to have someone like you with me.”

“It is quite alright.” Gundam nodded before striking a pose. “While my powers are used for destruction, I love to use them as protection for you, my dark prince.”

Kazuichi chuckled at this, feeling a bit better. Even now, he was stunned that there was a time that he would absolutely hate comments like that.

“Well, shall we?” Gundam asked, holding out his hand.

Kazuichi smiled before accepting Gundam’s hand. The two then proceeded to make their way towards the school.

“...Well, seeing that I am going to face everyone, I might as well start by facing these messages.” Kazuichi mused before getting out his phone.

Gundam raised an eyebrow. “You had received them last night.”

“No. After you and I went back to the dorm after THAT event.” Kazuichi corrected.

Gundam’s eyes bugged out at this. “And you didn’t bother reading them until now!”

“I was afraid that if I do so, I may get depressed and ruin the Winter Break for you and your mother.” Kazuichi insisted.

Gundam just groaned while rubbing his temples with just two fingers. Kazuichi chuckled nervously.

“Well, let’s prepare for the worst.” Kazuichi admitted before reading the phone and entering the academy’s group chat where any student could have access to it.

It was then he started to read them. There were quite a lot to read actually. The first one was from Sonia Nevermind.

_“Hey, Kazuichi, are you feeling okay? Please contact back.”_

“Miss Sonia…” The mechanic spoke, softly.

“She-Cat was really concerned about you and went to see you in person.” Gundam explained.

Kazuichi looked at his boyfriend in surprise. “Really? This is the first I heard of this.”

Gundam just frowned. “My apologies, my dark consort, but you specifically made it clear and you didn’t want to talk to anyone besides me and my mother while packing. I didn’t know if She-Cat was one of them, but I wanted to respect your request…”

“Oh…” Kazuichi frowned before looking back at his phone in shame.

He then proceeded to hear the rest of them. The following were from Hajime Hinata, Fukuyiko Kuzuuryu and Nagito Komeada.

_”Hey, Kazuichi, I know this is a bad time, but I just wanted to know if you wanted an ear to hear, I am here for you.”_

_“Kazuichi, I don’t know what the deal with that shitty excuse of a father and frankly, I understand that you don’t want to talk about it. Just to let you know that after you ran off, we made sure that creep wouldn’t even step anywhere near school grounds.”_

_“Kazuichi, I could understand why you didn’t want to talk about your past, but just remember. You have been given the talent of the Ultimate Mechanic, not your father. Regardless of how much despair your father is, you are pure hope.”_

Kazuichi and Gundam couldn’t help, but blink twice at the last post.

Kazuichi then let out a deep sigh. “Ugh, Nagito is just being Nagito…”

“Perhaps… But despite his unhealthy fixation to hope, his words are not wrong.” Gundam pointed out.

Kazuichi paused before proceeding to hear the rest of the messages.

_”Don’t worry, man. I made sure to make your shithole of a father feel how you must have felt when growing up.”_

Leon…

_”It takes a lot of balls to talk back to your crappy old man like you just did. Trust me, I know what it is like to be afraid about coming out, but takes real courage to show what you like and don’t like anyone give a crap.”_

Mondo....

_”Hey, Kazuichi, I know that you got a lot on your mind, but just to let you know, I don’t care that you and Gundam are dating. In fact, you two make a great couple!”_

Ibuki…

_”Kazuichi, when we did that sauna stunt, Mondo and I wanted to teach you about coming out with your feelings. You see, Mondo used to feel the same way about giving gay, but over time, he realized that loving another man is not a sin. And we couldn’t be more proud of you demonstrating that to your so-called father.”_

Kiyotaka…

_”Hey, if you are worried about your shitty father or your gay relationship with that dark-clad virgin, don’t worry, a lot of things that people will call out on you, but not those two things. Oh, congratulations on the both of you not being virgins anymore.”_

Kazuichi and Gundam watched the last post with wide eyes before slowly turning towards each with their faces turning red.

“Not being virgins anymore? You mean she thinks…” Kazuichi started.

“Go to the next post.” Gundam interrupted, putting his scarf over his blushing face.

“R-Right.” Kazuichi nodded before continuing on reading the posts.

Suddenly, he saw something that made his eyes widen to the fullest.

“Woah…” Kazuichi started.

“W-What is it?” Gundam asked, slowly losing his blush.

Kazuichi looked up at Gundam. “The next post is from Mr. Sakakura!”

The breeder’s eyes widened at this. “The guardian of the gate of Hope’s Peak!”

Kazuichi nodded his head before holding up his phone for Gundam to read.

_”Listen, kid, I am not going to pretend that you are going to change after this because I could tell you are still going to be the same coward that enrolled in this school. But let me tell you this, no matter what, do not let ANYONE give you crap about your relationship with a man. What you did was one of the bravest things I’ve ever seen. But if you think that you can’t face against the hecklers, just tell me and I will have some “words” for them.”_

Gundam just stared, stunned. “Hm. I had suspected that he was not a demon, but to give out advice like that.”

“Yeah… I expected at best a bunch of questions, but these are pretty cool.” Kazuichi mused.

“Scared that they would judge you?” Gundam asked.

“I mean, yes… I mean, all of my friends, I had been bullied all of my life and the one person who thought had my back betrayed me.” Kazuichi explained.

Gundam growled at this. “Oh, I know FAR too well.”

“I had always tried to keep my expectations low to prevent getting hurt again. Not trusting people, fawning over someone who I thought was perfect.” Kazuichi mused. He then looked at Gunda. “Then, YOU protected me and it was like the world I was living in had turned upside-down.”

Gundam mused, crossing his arms. “Indeed… I could understand being wary around mortal. They could be having the heart of demons. That is why for the most part, I care more for the dark beasts.”

“Could have fooled ME.” Kazuichi pointed out.

“Just because I don’t have the strongest opinion on mortals, that doesn’t mean I will let injustice slip through my eyes.” Gundam corrected.

“See, that is exactly that. I would have never thought that before that day!” Kazuichi pointed out. He then looked at his phone. “Maybe… I should learn to trust again.”

“Now, now, I am not saying that you shouldn’t be less afraid of showing your vulnerable side, but you have a right to be wary.” Gundam corrected.

“Yeah... “ Kazuichi mused. He then looked at Gundam. “Hey, Gundam, if I ever felt like I have to make a big mental decision, can I come to you to help?”

The dark-clad young man let out a hearty laugh as he crossed his arms. “Do you really need to ask? I am your black knight! It is my duty to protect you!”

Kazuichi chuckled at this. “Thanks, Gundam… I literally don’t know what I would do if we weren’t together.”

“It is quite alright, Kazuichi.” The breeder reassured with a warm smile. “I must admit that it was thanks to you that I was able to lower my guard around mortals.”

Kazuichi nodded his head happily as they continued to make their way to school.

“Oh, look, it’s Kazuichi and Gundam!”

The mismatched lovers’s eyes widened before looking in the direction of the voice. There, they saw various students looking at them.

“Yo, Kazuichi, Gundam, how has your winter break been?” Fuyuhiko announced, cupping his hands to his mouth.

“It was just fine, Fuyuhiko!” Kazuichi grinned, scratching the back of his head. “Sorry for ignoring all of your calls!”

“It is quite alright! We merely wanted to know if you are alright!” Sonia beamed.

“Of course, if you don’t want to talk about it, we understand.” Hajime reassured.

“Or you could talk about you two!” Ibuki grinned.

“Ibuki, don’t be rude!” Mahiru scolded, putting her hands on her hips.

“N-No, it’s fine, really. I am just glad that y’all have my back!” Kazuichi grinned.

“But of course, Kazuichi, you are our friend and friends have each other’s backs.” Chiaki reassured with a smile.

The other students smiled and nodded at this. Kazuichi looked stunned at this. He then looked up at Gundam who was giving him a small smile.

“It seems that our class wishes to talk with you. Let’s join them.” Gundam offered.

Kazuichi gave a small smile and nod before holding Gundam’s hand.

_”That’s right. I am not alone anymore.”_


	2. Day 2: Fluff

“You are out of your mind!”

“My dark prince, I love you, but this exorcism HAS to happen!”

“Can it happen WITHOUT my hand getting bit off!”

“My love, you wound me with your lack of faith!”

While Gundam and Kazuichi were in a happy relationship, not even the most harmonized could be without their disagreements and this was a major one for the both of them.

“Kazuichi, please try to understand. I had made my pact with you because I love you, but as the Ultimate Breeder, your aura against the Dark Beasts concern me.” Gundam pointed out.

“I-I get that… But… Can’t we start small?” The mechanic pleaded.

“This IS small. While this Dark Beast may be a fierce warrior, he is also quite tame.” Gundam reassured with a small smile.

Kazuichi blinked twice before looking in the direction of said “Dark Beast” Gundam wanted him to tame.

A bear.

“...Could had fooled me.” Kazuichi muttered.

Gundam just frowned. “Now Kazuichi, that attitude will never exorcise that dark beast-repelling aura out of you.”

“Even still… If I can’t be around normal animals, what makes you think I would be around bears?” Kazuichi pointed out.

“But that is part of the reason why I have you try to befriend a bear.” Gundam corrected. “If you could do that, you could do that with ANY animal…”

Kazuichi paused. “That’s… Not wrong.”

“Besides, remember, I am the Tamer of Dark Beasts and all of said beasts under my belt knows that you are my dark prince.” Gundam reminded. “They all are wary of your aura, but also realizes that they have to accept you come into my sanctuary.”

Kazuichi looked to the side.

“Sharp-Toothed One, you know I would never do anything to put you in harm’s way.” Gundam pointed out. “All I ask of you is for you to trust me…”

Kazuichi stared at Gundam for a good long time. He then looked away from him to look at the bear.

Admittedly on further inspector, the bear wasn’t looking at him in feral rage. However, he WAS looking at him in discomfort. Like as if Kazuichi was the predator here, which was silly to anyone who knew the latter for more than a day.

“...He looks just as unwilling as I am.” Kazuichi frowned.

“Indeed… Whenever you enter my sanctuary, he would always run off to hide unless instructed.” Gundam explained.

Kazuichi’s eyes bugged out at this. “Wait, HE is scared of ME?”

“Indeed.” Gundam nodded.

“B-B-But he bit my and Teruteru’s fingers one time!” Kazuichi pointed out.

Gundam winced before looking to the side while holding up his scarf to cover his blush. “...Because I instructed him to do so.”

“T-That’s so cruel!” Kazuichi whined, looking like he was about to cry.

“T-That was when you were just as lecherous as him!” Gundam scolded before frantically trying to change the subject. “L-Look, he only attacks unless threatened.”

Kazuichi paused at this. He then turned back towards the bear again, who just stared at him cautiously.

“His name is Blaze Vanquisher, right?” He asked.

“Indeed. I am not one to give tribute to American cartoons, but I have to grant this one a name based on the guardian of the forest against fires.” Gundam smirked, crossing his arms proudly.

“Um, right. You do you.” Kazuichi mused. Despite the fact that he had not only gotten used to Gundam’s rambling, but also genuinely enjoyed them, there were some times that Kazuichi couldn’t help, but gawk in awe.

“Well, in your own time.” Gundam offered.

Kazuichi blinked twice before looking at Blaze Vanquisher. He then looked at Gundam who merely gave a reassuring and calm smile. Kazuichi must admit that it was hard to not trust a smile like that. He then sighed before looking at Blaze Vanquisher.

Kazuichi then slowly advanced towards the bear. However, the latter just gave a defiant small growl. Kazuichi winced before taking a step back. He was about to let out a quick apology.

“Blaze Vanquisher, you will cease and desist at once!” Gundam demanded, pointing his finger out. “We had discussed about this!”

The bear winced before weakly looking at Kazuichi. The latter gulped nervously before he slowly started to advance again.

“There, there, boy… I am just as scared as you…” Kazuichi offered, softly.

With that, he continued to advance with his hand slowly reaching Blaze Vanquisher. The latter winced at this, but did his best to try to stay still. Gundam just looked on confidently with his arms crossed.

Soon, the hand finally touched the fur. Both Kazuichi and Blaze Vanquisher had both winced at the same time, closing their eyes. They then slowly opened their left eyes to look at each other. It was then they had stared for a moment.

Kazuichi blinked twice before he started to rub the spot where his hand was for a moment. Blaze Vanquisher seemed to like this. Kazuichi just looked in surprise as he continued, only this time, using both hands. He then looked back at Gundam who merely had a proud look on his face.

“I-I’m doing it!” Kazuichi exclaimed.

“As I predicted!” Gundam smirked.

Kazuichi had continued to pet the bear, this time, all over its body. Blaze Vanquisher like this even more. He then rubbed his head against Kazuichi’s face while making a satisfied sound. He then rubbed his head against Kazuichi, making him chuckle.

“H-He likes me! He likes me!” Kazuichi exclaimed.

Gundam couldn’t help, but smile as Kazuichi continued to rub Blaze Vanquisher. Soon, the bear ended up lying down while Kazuichi sat against him. The mechanic looked in awe. Gundam chuckled before walking over to Kazuichi and sitting next to him.

“Woah…”

“Indeed. This should be the first step to exorcising your repelling aura.” Gundam nodded.

Kazuichi then paused. “Gundam?”

“Hm?” The breeder replied.

“...You knew that Blaze Vanquisher was just as untrusting of strangers as I am, didn’t you?” Kazuichi asked.

“But of course!” Gundam offered. “Whenever I see Blaze Vanquisher, I think of you.”

“Woah…” Kazuichi mused before looking at the bear’s sleeping face. “He seemed so scary.”

“Indeed. But he only attacks in self-defense or when commanded.” Gundam corrected. “Regardless, his presence has a dominant one on the rest of the other creatures. Once they see you made a pact of companionship with each other, the other dark beasts will be willing to accept that.”

“Woah, thanks, love.” Kazuichi smiled. He then looked down. “Sorry that I doubted it.”

“It is quite alright. I suppose in most situations, anyone who would suggest to pet a bear would be considered unworthy to giving ideas.” Gundam smirked before wrapping his arm around Kazuichi. “But I am the Overlord of Ice. I KNOW the Dark Beasts.”

Kazuichi chuckled as he continues to scratch Blaze Vanquisher’s side. Having a boyfriend who was the Ultimate Breeder really had its benefits.


	3. Day 3: Hurt/Comfort

To the Ultimate Students, it was another day at Hope Peak’s Academy, but for the Reserve students, it was different. It was Career Week for the Reserve Course. A day where a bunch of various adults who didn’t have an Ultimate Talent when growing up goes to them to show off their respective jobs and show them that without an Ultimate Talent, you don’t have to be not unsuccessful.

Several Reserve students had been looking forward to this all year around because they always felt like they had gotten the worst end of the stick in this whole Talent Plan thing. Hope’s Peak may be striving for hope… But its methods could be… Questionable at best. It was saying something when none of the staff even thought about this until Chisa Yukizome suggested it.

Several people were outside going to their way to school. Whenever it would be at Hope’s Peak or the Reserve Course. One particular Reserve student was talking to Kazuichi, Gundam, Fuyuhiko, Peko, Nagito and Chiaki.

“So who do you think you are going to see?” Kazuichi asked.

Hajime just shrugged. “Beats me. If I am to remember correctly, the brightest of the bright.”

Nagito just scoffed while crossing his arms and pouting. Everyone else just looked in disbelief.

“Keep on making that face and it will permanently stay that way.” Chiaki scolded.

“Let it. It’ll be the most pleasant thing to happen to me all day.” Nagito muttered.

“Oh, Nagito…” Hajime groaned, rolling his eyes.

“No, seriously, isn’t the point of the Reserve Course is to try to make sure that potential students could get talents?” The white-haired young man. “Why is the school just letting people tell them that it is okay to give up and be talentless?”

“...If they were talentless, they wouldn’t be here.” Hajime noted.

“Don’t toy with me, Hajime, I meant Ultimate Talentless!” Nagito scolded.

“...Is that even a word?” Hajime challenged with a blank face.

“Well, it should be!” Nagito spat. “I know that Chisa wishes EVERYONE to have hope, but to come up with this… Condescending course!”

Fuyuhiko let out a hearty laugh. “You sound like the world is going to end!”

“Fuyuhiko, just because I am a clown for you to laugh at my expense, that doesn’t mean you should laugh at every little thing to do!” Nagito roared.

Everyone just laughed while Gundam and Peko couldn’t help, but smirk. It was rare to see Nagito like this and they were loving every minute of this.

Suddenly, Peko’s senses from her intense training picked up a few footsteps. Realizing that they were too heavy to be a normal teenager (and too heavy to be the likes of Nekomaru, Sakura, etc.), she turned her head to see a man with dark hair and clad in a suit walking their way.

“Speaking of the devil… From Nagito’s eyes.” Peko spoke up, getting everyone’s attention and directing their attention towards them.

However, the moment Gundam laid his eyes on him, his eyes bugged out in pure horror.

“Woah… He sure looks scary.” Kazuichi noted.

“Yeah, I could feel his piercing gaze and he is not even looking straight at me.” Hajime noted.

Nagito just scoffed. “I had glares directed at me more intimidating…”

Kazuichi just looked at Nagito in exasperation. “That is not something to gloat about…”

The man then turned his stern gaze towards the seven students. Kazuichi jumped at this before taking a step behind Gundam and holding onto his arm.

However, the moment he did so, he realized that Gundam’s body was shaking.

“What a noisy lot you are.” The man muttered.

This annoyed Fuyuhiko. “What is it to ya?”

“Don’t be rude, Fuyuhiko.” Hajime scolded.

“S-Sorry about our conversation. We just don’t get that many adults besides the staff in here.” Chiaki offered.

“So I had been told.” The man noted. He then looked at the students’ uniforms. “So which ones of you are Ultimate students and which ones are Reserve ones?”

Hajime then raised his hand. “Um, I am the only Reserve student here. Hajime Hinata.”

Chiaki nodded her head. “I am Chiaki Nanami. The Ultimate Gamer and Class Representative of my class.”

“Fuyuhiko Kuzuuryu. The Ultimate Yakuza.” Fuyuhiko piped up with a stern glare.

Peko nodded her head. “Peko Pekoyama. The Ultimate Swordswoman.”

“Nagito Komaeda. The Ultimate Lucky Student.” Nagito muttered, crossing his arms.

The man raised an eyebrow. “There is a talent… For luck?”

The white-haired young man just shrugged his shoulders. “Judge me if you want. Or don’t. All the same to me.”

“Nagito!” Kazuichi scolded before looking at the man with a sheepish grin. “S-Sorry about him. A-Anyway, I am the Ultimate Mechanic.”

The man just nodded his head before turning his head towards Gundam who was the last to give his introduction.

“I-I…” Gundam started, looking absolutely stunned.

Everyone looked confused and concerned.

“Um, Gundam?” Kazuichi asked, wondering what was making his boyfriend to be timid like this.

At first, the man was just as confused as the students.

“Speak up. It is very unbecoming of an Ultimate student to act like this.” The man spoke, sternly.

“I-I… Gundam Tanaka, the Ultimate Breeder.” Gundam introduced.

Okay, THIS set up a red flag for everyone involved. Gundam would never have such a formal and… normal greeting. They then looked at each other, looking more concerned as before.

They were so concerned on Gundam that they didn’t notice that the man was wide-eyed.

“Gundam, are you sure you are alright?” Kazuichi asked, concerned.

“I…” The breeder explained with wide eyes.

“It is more than alright.”

The seven students turned their heads towards the man.

“Your friend doesn’t need to properly introduce himself to me when there is clearly no need to.” The man reassured.

Gundam’s pupils shrank at this.

“In any case, it was nice meeting students that I never met before.” The man explained before looking at Hajime. “And while this applies to ALL students, I hope that you will at least give my booth a chance.”

“Um, yes, sir.” The Reserve student answered.

The man nodded his head before making his way to the Reserve Course part of the school. Everyone watched him leave before turning towards Gundam who by now had his head now.

“Gundam?” Chiaki asked.

“...We have wasted enough time here. We need to get to homeroom.” The dark-clad young man spoke.

“Um, okay, let’s…” Kazuichi started before holding Gundam’s hand.

However, the moment he did so, Gundam immediately swiped it away, much to the shock of everyone and the horror of Kazuichi.

“G-Gundam…” Kazuichi sputtered, looking visibly hurt at this.

The breeder looked at Kazuichi with an annoyed look, but when he saw how upset his boyfriend was, his face fell, realizing what he has done.

“F-Forgive me, Kazuichi. I just need to be alone for a while…” Gundam apologized. “I will talk to you when I am ready.”

“O-Okay…” The pink-haired young man sputtered.

With that, Gundam walked towards the entrance of the main building with everyone looking horrified by his actions.

“...The fuck was THAT?” Fuyuhiko asked.

Chiaki looked at Kazuichi in concern. “A-Are you alright?”

The mechanic held his hand. “Y-Yeah, I mean it didn’t hurt…”

“It was as if seeing that man had made him a completely different person.” Hajime mused.

“I wonder what happened.” Peko mused.

Kazuichi just frowned, worried about his boyfriend. What was going on? What was it about that man that made him terrified?

/-/-/-/-/-/

Because of what happened with Gundam, this created an aura of awkwardness around his class. Gundam had become more distant than he was when he first entered Hope’s Peak and would brush off anyone and everyone’s attempts to talk to him. Even Kazuichi and Sonia. Needless to say, everyone was concerned.

Thankfully, it was a free period so when the class needed to go, Gundam wasted no time making his way out of the room. Everyone wanted to go after him and ask what was wrong, but he was too fast. They were confused and worried.

Kazuichi made his way down the hall on his own. He promised a student that he would fix their racecar so he was making his way to the school garage. However, despite he had a job to do, he couldn’t help, but worry about Gundam.

“Gundam, what is going on with you…?” Kazuichi spoke to himself.

Suddenly, he felt something on his leg. Raising his eyebrow, he looked down and much to his surprise, he saw a familiar hamster by his foot.

“San-D!” Kazuichi gasped, recognising the hamster’s fur before crouching down to his level. “What are you doing here? Is it dangerous to wander a school hall alone?”

San-D just pointed off in a direction before running off towards said direction.

“H-Hey!” Kazuichi called out before running off against the hamster.

Fortunately for the pink-haired young man, he didn’t have to go far to go where San-D had wanted to go. Kazuichi blinked twice as he stood in front of a door.

“...This is a supply closet.” Kazuichi noted.

However, before San-D could give his visual reaction, Kazuichi then heard something from inside of the door. Raising an eyebrow, he slowly put his ear against the door and heard something.

His eyes then bugged out when he realized that he was hearing crying.

Wasting no time, he turned the knob on the door and opened it and much to his discomfort, he saw his boyfriend, Gundam crying into his hands with the rest of the Four Devas of Destruction trying to comfort him. Upon hearing the door being opened, he looked up stunned to see Kazuichi.

“K-Kazuichi!” Gundam gasped.

“Gundam…” The mechanic spoke softly.

The breeder frantically tried to wipe the tears from his eyes. “H-How did you find me?”

As if on cue, San-D had climbed up on Kazuichi’s shoulder. Gundam paused before narrowing his eyes.

“I do NOT remember giving you permission to get help.” Gundam sternly scolded.

“...Gundam, please. Who was that man just now?” Kazuichi pleaded.

The dark-clad young man paused before looking away.

“...We don’t have to do it outside where people could see us.” Kazuichi offered. “You could tell me right here and it would never leave this room.”

Gundam looked back at Kazuichi for a moment. He then looked away again.

“Please… Before anyone else sees me in this state.” Gundam pleaded.

Kazuichi nodded his head before entering the closet as well and closing the door behind him. He then sat down. The two stared an awkward silence with each other as Kazuichi waited for Gundam to calm down.

Soon, Gundam had finally had the strength and courage to tell the truth.

“That man… Was my father.” Gundam explained.

Kazuichi’s eyes bugged out at this. Then, his face softened when he realized that everything that had happened made sense.

“Gundam…” The pink-haired teenager spoke softly.

“Everything happened so fast. When I saw, all of the bad memories came flooding back into my mind.” The breeder explained, holding his head. “The tearful faces of my mother. The times I felt inadequate and small. All because of HIM.”

He then laughed with his hand over his teary eyes.

“You would think I would be fighting back the urge to tear him from limb to limb after what he has done to me and my mother, but no…” He pointed out. “I just stood there. As if I was still six years old and had no power of my own!”

Kazuichi just sadly watched on as Gundam continued. Then, the latter looked at him.

“And to add insult to injury, he RECOGNISED me, Kazuichi.” Gundam pointed out.

The mechanic’s pupils shrank at this.

“I saw it in his eyes! When I introduced myself, he recognised my mother’s maiden name and connected the dots!” Gundam explained. He then gritted his teeth. “And even then… Even after all of this time, do you know what he said?”

_“Your friend doesn’t need to properly introduce himself to me when there is clearly no need to.”_

“He just basically said that I was a piece of litter on the ground and nothing more!” Gundam exclaimed. “He has no sense of emotion over seeing the son he had abandoned!”

“G-Gundam…” Kazuichi spoke, softly with tears swelling up in his eyes.

“I could have done ANYTHING! I could have assaulted him! I could have called him out! I could have just glared at him!” The dark-clad man exclaimed, holding at his hands. “But no! I just… Stood there. Like a scared child! I had become the Overlord of Ice to protect my mother from people like him and yet… And yet…”

Suddenly, Gundam had wrapped his arms around Kazuichi tightly, startling the latter. Gundam then started to sob loudly. Kazuichi just frowned while returning the embrace and rubbing Gundam’s back gently. The Four Devas of Destruction had just frowned before curling up to Gundam’s face and rubbing against him.

After what seemed like an eternity of crying, Gundam had slowly stopped while holding onto Kazuichi. The mechanic just continued to rub his back while humming a tune in an attempt to get him to calm down.

“Sorry…”

Kazuichi raised an eyebrow before pulling away from Gundam’s tear-stained face.

“What for?” Kazuichi asked.

“For making a scene.” Gundam apologized.

Kazuichi shook his head. “Gundam, I am your boyfriend. If I am not there for when you need help then it is not a fair relationship.”

“Kazuichi…” Gundam muttered. “I… I am sorry, but there is a strong chance that… That man would run into me again this week. I don’t think I could endure another meeting like that.”

The pink-haired teenager paused.

“...Maybe not alone.”

Gundam looked up. “H-Huh?”

Kazuichi narrowed his eyes. “We just need to have an army to show that asshole of a father that you are NOT weak or useless.”

Gundam frowned. “Kazuichi, please, I beg of you. As much as I want my… Lack of a better word, father to suffer, I do not want people to find out about me.”

Kazuichi just stared into Gundam’s eyes for a moment. Suddenly, much to the latter’s confusion, his boyfriend had gotten a dark smirk on his face.

“Who said anything about people?”


	4. Day 4: Free Day

Career Week had continued on for the Reserve Course. The various adults selected to show up there had been coming in regularly and teaching the various students about their respective jobs, teaching how their trials and tribulations.

And that includes Gundam’s father, he had just finished a speech to a particular class and was now packing up his things as the various students had left their classroom for the day.

Well, except for one student.

“Um, excuse me?”

Gundam’s father raised an eyebrow before turning around to see Hajime holding his arm with an unsure look.

“Ah, Hinata. Is there a question you have to ask?” Gundam’s father asked.

“Um, no. It is just that there is a friend wanted to talk to you one-on-one.” The ahoge-haired teenager admitted.

At first, Gundam’s father had raised an eyebrow at this. But then his eyes widened in realization before narrowing them.

“If your friend wanted to talk one-on-one to me, why they didn’t do so?” Gundam’s father challenged.

Hajime winced. “Um, well, it is because he is an Ultimate student.”

“While the Ultimate Course and the Reserve Course are in opposite buildings by choice, it is not against the rules for one of them to come after school.” Gundam’s father shot back. “He could had just come here.”

Hajime just frowned at this. “I understand that, but he was really adamant about meeting you.”

Gundam’s father raised an eyebrow. “He is… Hm, it seems that I got the wrong misconception. Very well, if THAT is the case, I will meet with your friend.”

Hajime did NOT like the way he had phrased the first part of his response.

“So where is he?” Gundam’s father asked.

“He wanted to talk to you on the behind the Reserve Course building.” Hajime explained.

Gundam’s father raised an eyebrow. “What a strange place to meet. But whatever... I will do so. I just hope that whatever your friend has to talk about is very important.”

With that, he grabbed his briefcase and walked towards the exit. Hajime watched him leave with an annoyed look.

“...Sheesh, I don’t know what happened between him and Gundam, but I could DEFINITELY see the hesitation.” Hajime muttered.

With that, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone before he started to type something on it.

_”Okay, I had managed to get him to go. The rest is up to you.”_

/-/-/-/-/-/

Kazuichi grinned as he replied back.

_”Thanks, man! I owe you one!”_

Kazuichi then put away his phone before looking at Gundam as he stood against the wall.

“Well, he is coming!” Kazuichi offered.

Gundam just frowned. “...Kazuichi, may no mistake, I understand that I have to do this, but even then…”

The mechanic returned the frown. “Gundam, I am sorry I am making you do this, but I KNOW that if you don’t, you will regret this for the rest of your life.”

“I will not deny THAT part, but still…” The breeder frowned. “...I don’t have the confidence to try to not back down just like last time.”

Kazuichi just walked over to Gundam and put his hand on his shoulder. “Gundam…”

“It is just that… I had told myself that I would never see him again and yet…” The dark-clad man explained.

“...He came back like a wandering phantom to mock your existence.” Kazuichi frowned.

Despite his current emotional state, Gundam actually chuckled at this. “Yes, exactly that.”

He then paused before looking down.

“...Like why? Why did HE have to be selected?” Gundam asked before gritting his teeth. “To teach people to be Social Darwinists like HIM.”

With that, he angrily kicked making Kazuichi yelp. Upon hearing this, Gundam’s eyes widened before looking at Kazuichi with an apologetic look.

“S-Sorry…” Gundam responded, sheepishly.

“N-No, that’s okay.” Kazuichi reassured. “No, that is MORE than fine. Get angry. Show him EXACTLY what you thought about him.”

Gundam paused, taking what Kazuichi said into consideration. Truth be told, part of the reason he froze up was because he never expected to confront his father like this. He never even thought about it because doing so would make him upset. But now…

Suddenly, Maga-Z had popped out of Gundam’s scarf and leapt onto his shoulder before growling. Gundam and Kazuichi looked where she was looking and their eyes bugged out when they saw Gundam’s father casting them an exasperated glare.

Gundam just looked stunned while Kazuichi narrowed his eyes at the man. Said father had just shook his head.

“The only reason I agreed to come is because I thought I didn’t have to deal with HIM.” The man spat. He then turned around and walked off. “Wasting my time like this…”

Gundam looked hurt at this. Once again, he just walked out on him without a single shred of sympathy or remorse. Kazuichi on the other hand gritted his teeth before stepping forward.

“Hey! We called you here for a reason!” Kazuichi roared.

Gundam’s father stopped walking and turned around to glare at Kazuichi. The latter shrank back at this.

“What? It is clear that at this time he and I are strangers to each other. He doesn’t even want to use the name I picked out for him.” The man retorted before scoffing.

“Well, he still has something to say to you! Especially after what you said to him the other day!” Kazuichi pointed out.

The man just crossed his arms. “What? I merely said that there is no point because he is still the same snively brat I left with that weak woman.”

This had made Gundam’s anger flare up. “What…?”

“Oh, don’t even get me started! I mean I knew that you would be a mess since I left you, but STILL be a coward AND being a tryhard!” Gundam’s father pointed out. “I actually hope that she doesn’t know what you are dressed like an edgelord because contrary to what you may believe, I do not think she is COMPLETELY useless!”

Kazuichi growled before stepping forward. However, an arm had put out, preventing him from advancing. He then looked up to see Gundam staring at him.

“My dark prince, I appreciate your need to want to support me, but this is one battle that I must face alone.” Gundam noted.

“Gundam…” Kazuichi spoke, softly.

“Your dark prince. Are you two dating or something?” Gundam’s father asked.

Gundam glared at his father. “So what if I am?”

Gundam’s father just let out a sigh. “Nothing… I suppose you two deserve each other.”

Kazuichi growled while Gundam just narrowed his eyes further. The latter then took three steps forward.

“It is clear that at this time you and I are strangers to each other?” Gundam mused. “I suppose I cannot deny that logic. HOWEVER! I cannot forgive you underestimating me!”

Gundam’s father had just crossed his arms. “Oh really?”

“Indeed! For I am not the weak child you had left behind! After you had gone, I had become Gundam Tanaka, the Overlord of Ice!” Gundam announced.

Gundam’s father had blinked twice. “...What?”

“That’s right! I had been returned into an overlord! As scion of the Tanaka Empire and I control all sorts of Dark Beasts to do my bidding!” Gundam boasted.

Gundam’s father just stared for five seconds, taking everything he had heard. He then let out a deep sigh.

“...I knew that you would be a tryhard, but to think that you would be that way.” He muttered.

Gundam just narrowed his eyes. “So you still doubt me?”

“Forgive me if I don’t take your edgelord talk seriously.” Gundam’s father muttered.

“Well, I have you know that I am a tamer of the Dark Beasts!” Gundam roared.

“...You told me that you were the Ultimate Breeder aka a glorified petsitter.” Gundam’s father muttered.

Gundam’s eyebrow twitched. “Oh, I am, am I?”

With that, he put his arm into the air.

“O Beasts of the Netherworld, I, Gundam Tanaka, commands thee!”

Gundam’s father just rolled his eyes while crossing his arms.

However, his disinterested look didn’t last for long.

A bunch of animals had started to appear out of nowhere. Dogs, cats, snakes, you name it. They all started to swarm around Gundam’s father. The man had started to look away afraid.

“W-What sorcery is this?” Gundam’s father demanded while in a defensive stance.

“Heh, already you are a believer!” Gundam taunted while crossing his arms before laughing. “Tch! I am honestly disappointed! A part of me wanted you to squirm trying to hold onto your belief!”

Gundam’s father didn’t say anything. He just merely stepped back while looking cautiously.

Suddenly, he felt himself backing into a wall. However, said wall seems quite hairy. Raising an eyebrow, he looked up.

...Only to look into the angry upside-down look of a bear.

Gundam’s father yelped before rushing forward, but ending up and falling onto his face. He then looked back to confirm that it was indeed a bear.

“W-W-What the hell is that!?” He exclaimed, pointing a shaking finger.

“What? Are you exclusive to the world of concrete that you don’t recognise a bear!?” Gundam taunted, spreading his arms.

Gundam’s father quickly scooted on his rear away from Blaze Vanquisher. However, he then heard a loud noise behind him. Turning his head, he saw several animals growling at him. He tried to scoot towards another direction, but then more animals from THAT direction growled at him.

Soon, Gundam’s father was surrounded by an army of advancing animals who all looked like they wanted to tear him from limb to limb. He looked around for a way to escape, but then he couldn’t. He was trapped and he was about to be torn apart by them.

He breathed heavily, realizing that there was no escape or way to get help. Finally, he crouched down and held his hand.

“Please! Please don’t hurt me! I beg of you!”

Gundam just smirked before raising a hand.

“Halt!”

As if on cue, all of the animals had stopped in their tracks. Gundam’s father slowly raised his head before slowly looking around, stunned that they just stopped on a command.

Gundam then walked forward while putting his hands behind his back. “I thank you all for your support, but as much as I would like to inflict physical harm on him, this is more than enough satisfaction for me.”

Most of the animals didn’t looked happy with their master’s command, but said nothing and nodded their heads.

Gundam then nodded his head with a smile. “I will properly reward each and every one of you when I return to our sanctuary.”

This had pleased the animals before they had started to run off. Gundam’s father just watched the whole thing in awe as the animals passed him. Soon, he ended up watching them leave with Gundam and Kazuichi staring at him. Gundam then advanced forward. His father heard his footsteps and turned around.

“H-How do you do that?” Gundam’s father asked in awe.

Gundam just crossed his arms. “You think that my talent is based on merely being a petsetter?”

With that, he had reached his bandages and started to unravel them. Soon, he revealed a series of scars on his arms, much to his father’s shock.

“These scars… Are the marks of my early days of a tamer where I was inexperienced with the dark beasts. But overtime, I learn to overcome THEM!” Gundam explained.

“H-H-How did you managed to be so…. So...?” Gundam’s father started. He then noticed something. “W-Wait a moment. L-Let me see your arm again!”

Gundam raised a suspicious eyebrow, but obliged.

Gundam’s father blinked twice. “...I thought you were lanky, but as it turns out, you had been training yourself.”

Gundam just scoffed. “Tch! Like I said, I had gone through many years with the Dark Beasts, including the considered feral ones!”

Gundam’s father paused before looking down. “B-But how… From what you described, your mother is still the same woman I left… So how could you…”

Gundam just shook his head. “So even now, you fail to see the answer. To think there was a time where I thought I would never pity you, but here we are…”

Gundam’s father just stayed silent.

“Look, all I wanted to do is to prove you wrong, but now that you are at my mercy, I have a demand to make of you.” Gundam explained, crossing his arms.

“W-W-What is that?” Gundam’s father asked, not liking where this was going.

Gundam narrowed his eyes.

“Leave this place…”

Gundam’s father jumped at this. “H-Huh?”

“You heard me. Knowing you, you would teach that toxic mindset you had to the students!” Gundam explained. “And I simply refuse for them to grow up like you!”

“B-But I…” Gundam’s father started.

Gundam narrowed his eyes. “Do you wish for me to resummon the Dark Beasts?”

Gundam’s father’s eyes bugged out.

“No, no, no, no, no!” He insisted. “I will drop out!”

Gundam nodded his head. “Good. Now away from you!”

Gundam’s father didn’t have to be told twice as he scampered to his feet and ran off with his tail behind his legs. Gundam glared as he watched him free. Kazuichi then made his way over to him.

Then, Gundam had put his hand on his hand and let out a deep sigh.

“G-Gundam, are you okay?” Kazuichi asked, concerned.

“Am I okay?” The breeder asked before looking at Kazuichi.

He then smiled.

“Words have no way to express my satisfaction.” Gundam answered.

Kazuichi then smiled as the two embraced each other.

“My dark prince, thank you…” Gundam thanked.

“It is more than okay, Gundam!” Kazuichi reassured. “I am just glad to return the favour after you had protected me from MY father!”

The dark-clad teenager then pulled away from Kazuich while still embracing him. “You really grown, hasn’t you?”

“Thanks to you. You taught me not only what it is like to be protected, but what it means to protect someone.” Kazuichi noted.

He then paused.

“...So excuse me for ruining the moment, but now that your father learned the hard way that you are not weak, what do you think is going to happen to him?” Kazuichi asked.

Gundam just scoffed. “A part of me wants to think that he had learned his lesson, but at this point, it is wishful thinking. I am just glad that I stopped him from giving the students here the same advice he followed religiously.”

“Mmm. Come on. We don’t want to get in trouble if someone sees us in the Reserve section of the school and get the wrong idea.” Kazuichi noted.

“Indeed. We should make our leave.” Gundam agreed.

With that, they walked off while holding his hands.

“You know, everyone is right.” Gundam piped up.

Kazuichi looked up at Gundam confused. “Hm?”

The breeder looked at his boyfriend with a warm smile. “You are far braver than you think…”

Kazuichi’s eyes bugged out before looking to the side with a deep blush and a smile.

“I only learned from the best…”


	5. Day 5: Coffee/Flower/etc. Shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a couple of my Danganronpa OCs appearing in this episode.

It was Sunday and the mismatched pairing of Gundam and Kazuichi had decided to go on a date with each other. They didn’t know where to go so they ended up walking around town while looking around.

“I must admit, it had been a while since I had journeyed the town outside of getting supplies for my Dark Beasts.” Gundam mused.

“Yeah, I never really had a chance to fully explore this outside of things that had my interest.” Kazuichi agreed.

The two then continued to look on while looking at the various shops that they were passing, wondering which one to go to. However, they didn’t notice someone was watching them from one of the shops.

“Yooo!”

Gundam and Kazuichi’s eyes widened before turning their heads to see someone rushing from said shop. Said someone was a well-built young man who looked the same age as Gundam and Kazuichi with white, spiky hair and had a green apron. Despite never meeting the person, the two immediately recognised him.

“Ah, I know you. You are the Military Scorpion.” Gundam pointed out.

“That’s right! Takeshi Sasori, right?” Kazuichi noted.

“Yyyyyyep.” The white-haired man, grinned. “The Ultimate Soccer Player. And you two are the Ultimate Breeder and the Ultimate Mechanic, right?”

“That we are. But why would a stranger which to conspire with us?” Gundam asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh, nothing. I just thought you would want to come into our flower shop!” Takeshi offered, pointing his finger behind him.

Gundam and Kazuichi looked behind Takeshi to find out that indeed, there was a flower shop.

Kazuichi blinked twice, stunned. “...You like flowers.”

“Yes and no. I mean I don’t mind him, but my boyfriend does and he is trying to help this shop because it hasn't seen any business recently.” Takeshi explained.

Gundam paused. “...So basically, you are asking us to use our status as Ultimate students to boost popularity?”

Takeshi scratched the back of his head. “Ah ha ha… Yeah, pretty much hit the nail on the head.”

Gundam just looked in exasperation. “Your schemes are as transparent as glass.”

Kazuichi just chuckled nervously. “Hey, come on, I mean shallow reason or not, it couldn’t help to visit.”

Gundam paused before looking to the side. “...I suppose we are currently lacking direction right now so it couldn’t hurt to visit for a few minutes.”

“Great! I promise that you won’t be disappointed, there are a lot of different flowers here!” Takeshi grinned before gesturing towards the flower shop.

Gundam and Kazuichi looked at each other for a moment before shrugging their shoulders and making their way towards the entrance.

“Heyoooooo!” Kazuichi grinned, waving his hand.

However, his grin vanished when he found who was standing at the door.

Standing towering over them around the same height as Sakura, Nekomaru and Gonta was a muscle-bound young man with short, dark green hair, glaring down at him and Gundam. Kazuichi immediately stood behind Gundam who just glared back at the muscular man. The two had gotten in an intense staring contest.

Thankfully, Takeshi got in-between them and held out his hands against Gundam and the muscular man.

“Ah ha ha. Okay, that is more than enough of that!” Takeshi chuckled, nervously. “Hirotaka, I believe you recognise Gundam Tanaka the Ultimate Breeder and Kazuichi Souda the Ultimate Mechanic! Gundam, Kazuichi, this is Hirotaka Kurihara, the Ultimate Gardener.”

The muscular man just crossed his arms. “...Welcome! How may I help you?”

“...You can’t just be hospitable after looking like you want to tear my head off!” Kazuichi exclaimed.

Takeshi chuckled nervously. “Hirotaka is not much of a people’s person. In fact, the only reason why he is in charge right down is because the usual stuff are busy doing stuff.”

“...Fun.” Kazuichi muttered.

Takeshi again chuckled nervously. “S-So why don’t you two take a look around?”

Gundam and Kazuichi nodded their heads before going forward and looking around, though Kazuichi had kept looking back at Hirotaka, suspiciously.

“Fear not, your black knight will vanquish that plant overlord in case he tried anything.” Gundam reassured.

“T-Thanks, it is just that he doesn’t seem to like us.” Kazuichi muttered.

“In his defense, he doesn’t seem to like mortals. Just stay by me and don’t say or do anything to infuriate him.” Gundam reassured.

Kazuichi hastily nodded his head. They had taken the time to look at all of the flowers. Each and every one was blooming with life and color. It was as if they were in a greenhouse. The two looked in awe. Indeed, this was a shop that has the help of someone who has a talent in gardening.

“By the Netherworld, I knew that there was so much varied flora in the world, but to actually see so many in one place.” Gundam gaped.

Takeshi chuckled at this. “You are free to look around, but if you like, Hirotaka could help you find the perfect flower.”

With that, he nudged Hirotaka in the side.

“Go on, man!” Takeshi grinned.

Hirotaka just nodded his head before walking over to them. Kazuichi looked a bit intimidated, but otherwise the two stayed still.

“Okay, to help you find the perfect flower, I must ask you something personal.” Hirotaka explained.

Gundam raised an eyebrow. “I have my suspicions, Healing Touch of Nature, but for now, you are free to ask.”

Hirotaka nodded his head.

“What is the best qualities you could say about EACH other?” Hirotaka asked.

Gundam and Kazuichi paused before looking at each other in confusion.

“Um, I like how Gundam is always there for me. No matter how clingy I get, he is always supportive of me and I could always count of him to protect him when I am scared or in danger…” Kazuichi explained.

Gundam pulled his scarf over his blushing face. Hirotaka nodded his head before turning to Gundam.

“And you?” Hirotaka asked.

After his blush had died down, Gundam had put down his scarf. “Um, well, his smiling face. I feel whenever I see it, it could illuminate any and all dark realms. I also love how he tries to spread said illumination to other people, even when he himself is down.”

Kazuichi blushed as well while scratching the back of his head. Hirotaka just nodded his head.

“Far too easy. Just give me a couple of minutes.” Hirotaka noted.

With that, he turned around to walk off, leaving Gundam and Kazuichi confused.

“Um, okay, THAT was weird.” Kazuichi muttered.

Takeshi just chuckled at this. “You’ll see what he means in a few minutes.”

While still bewildered, Gundam and Kazuichi waited patiently for Hirotaka to return. Soon, he returned while holding two flower pots, each with a different flower in them.

One pot had a stack of purple towering flowers with sword-like leaves while the other pot had a large, pink flower with ornamental petals. Gundam and Kazuichi looked in awe.

“Woah… Those look nice!” Kazuichi grinned.

Hirotaka nodded his head. “The purple flower is called a Gladiolus. They represent strength and integrity.”

Gundam paused with his arms crossed.

“While the pink flower is called a chrysanthemum. They represent optimism and joy.”

Kazuichi blinked twice.

“If the one you like truly are the qualities you claim they are, then these flowers should help prove that.” Hirotaka explained.

“...The language of flowers. I actually almost forget about that.” Gundam spoke in realization.

Kazuichi paused before looking down at the gladiolus with his hands behind his back.

“...You know. I actually DO see you in this flower.” Kazuichi noted.

Gundam jumped at this. “Y-You really think so?”

Kazuichi looked back at Gundam. “Of course! As I always call you my black knight, I always imagining you wielding dark armor and wielding a sharp sword.”

The dark-clad man paused at this. He then smirked before putting his hand on his chin while imagining exactly that.

“The fact that it is purple also helps.” Kazuichi noted.

Gundam paused before looking at the chrysanthemum. “I could also see you in that pink flower. A beautiful creature that radiates happiness, but also very fragile and must be protected.”

Kazuichi blushed at this. “H-Hey!”

“Well? Do you think that you would want them?” Takeshi asked.

Gundam and Kazuichi paused before looking at each other for a moment. He then smiled before looking back at Takeshi and Hirotaka.

“I think we will take them!” Kazuichi grinned.

Takeshi returned the grin while Hirotaka just nodded his head. Soon, Hirotaka had proceeded to set up the flowers for Gundam and Kazuichi while also telling them how to raise for the flowers. Soon, they were leaving the shop with Takeshi waving to them and Hirotaka watching them.

“Thanks for your purchase! Please come again or tell your friends!” Takeshi announced.

“Thank you! We will!” Kazuichi called out.

Gundam smiled before looking down at the chrysanthemum. “I never realized how I needed this until now.”

“Yeah, that Hirotaka guy looks really scary, but he is actually a decent guy!” Kazuichi noted.

Gundam nodded his head. “Indeed. To think someone with a low opinion of mortals would have such knowledge on them.”

Meanwhile, Takeshi and Hirotaka watched them leave.

“They are a nice bunch, aren’t they?” Takeshi asked.

“I guess.” Hirotaka mused.

Takeshi frowned at this. “Aw, come on, man! You have to interact with other students besides me and Risa!”

“I know that, but still... “ Hirotaka started before looking away.

Takeshi frowned before putting a hand on Hirotaka’s arm. “Hey, hey, I could understand being afraid of getting hurt again, but giving into your fears would just cause more harm than good. Trust me, I was just like that Kazuichi guy!”

Hirotaka paused. “And yet you were the only one who stayed by my side when I tried to shove everyone away.”

Takeshi shook his head. “I couldn’t do that… Not after what I did a long time ago…”

Hirotaka paused. “...I must admit, I also see myself in that Gundam guy, not liking people. But then, he found someone who is worth letting down my walls too.”

Takeshi nodded his head as he watched Gundam and Kazuichi walk out of sight.

“Maybe someday, we should meet up in school. We may be more similar than we initally thought.”


	6. Day 6: Illness/Sickness

Gundam crossed his arms and waited impatiently for Kazuichi outside of his dorm room. Once again, the mechanic was running late for school. Boyfriend or not, he shouldn’t have to keep waiting for him like this. Perhaps he should ask a rooster to sneak into Kazuichi’s room to wake him.

Gundam continued waiting for Kazuichi to come out. However, something seems different, he didn’t hear noise of any kind from behind the door. Usually, at this point, he would hear some kind of tools being carried.

Soon, it was getting quite late and there was no way to get to homeroom on time without sprinting. Gundam frowned, not out of frustration, but out of concern. No matter how unorganized Kazuichi was, he was never THIS tardy when it comes to leaving.

Fishing into his pocket, he pulled out a key which was a spare to Kazuichi’s door room. He then put the key into the hole and turned it before letting himself in.

“Sharp-Toothed One? My dark prince, where are you?” Gundam called out.

No answer. Gundam was starting to fear the worst as he ran towards Kazuichi’s bedroom and opened the door.

To see a certain someone lying under the covers with their hand poking out.

“Mmmm…” The figure muttered.

Gundam blinked twice at this. He then narrowed his eyes.

“Ugh, I knew that if I keep giving you an inch, you will go a mile! How could you sleep in on a school day?” Gundam scolded.

“Mmmm?” The figure muttered.

“I swear, Kazuichi, you have better have a good reason for making the both of us late for school!” Gundam chided while stepping forward and grabbing the covers. “I…”

It was then his eyes bugged out in horror at what he saw. Kazuichi was looking up at him with a tired look. However, he looked absolutely awful. His face was completely red and he had dark bags under his eyes.

“G-Gundam…” Kazuichi muttered.

“M-My dark prince. What happened to you?” The breeder asked before putting his hand on Kazuichi’s forehead.

It was then he felt an intense heat from it.

Gundam’s eyes bugged out. “You are feverish!”

“R-Really?” Kazuichi asked. “That explains the headache…”

Gundam frowned. “My apologies, my dark paramour, I should have predicted something is wrong the moment that you were THIS late…”

“I-It’s fine… I am just… Glad you are here.” Kazuichi admitted with a weak grin.

Gundam paused. “What happened last night…?”

“N-Nothing, just had a busy night last night trying to fix a lot of stuff.” Kazuichi offered. “Guess I overdid it.”

“So you seem…” Gundam muttered, shaking his head. He then sighed. “Well, it can’t be helped. I will stay here with you today.”

“Y-You’re sure?” Kazuichi asked.

“I am. I am sure that our head of our class will understand.” Gundam reassured. “Just try to stay still.”

“O-Okay…” Kazuichi nodded, weakly.

With that, Gundam had called his teacher, Chisa Yukizome. Thankfully, she had the understanding and patience of a saint. She will mark Kazuichi and Gundam absent. However, now he had to make something for him.

“I will return shortly with and something to eat, okay?” Gundam offered.

“O-Okay…” Kazuichi agreed.

Gundam’s eyes widened at this before turning around and going off to try to find something to feed him. However, upon finishing the kitchen and started to search the various cabinets for ingredients.

...Only to find nothing, but sugary stuff. Sweets, sodas, actual bags of sugar. Gundam looked in awe.

“How in the netherworld could my dark prince stay in shape and having the perfect smile with THESE food?” Gundam muttered in disbelief. “I am going to have to confront him over his eating habits after this…”

Letting out a deep sigh, he had made his way towards the front door. He then pulled a sleeping Jum-P out of his pocket.

“Jum-P, I have an order for you.” Gundam asked.

As if on cue, the sleepy hamster had immediately woken up and stood up.

“The Tamer of Automations is ill and he doesn’t have the proper ingredients for healthy food! Gather up the rest of the Dark Beasts and get as much food as possible for a miracle soup!” Gundam announced.

With that, Jum-P nodded his head before leaping out of his master’s hand and ran off. Gundam nodded to himself before smirking and going to get the ice pack.

Fortunately, Kazuichi was much more smarter in terms of first aid than he did with healthy eating so once he found a cover so after soaking in warm water and then wringing it out, he made his way back to Kazuichi.

“W-What took you so long?” Gundam asked, whined.

Gundam looked in disbelief. “My dark paramour, I’ve only been once for a few minutes…”

“I know… But it is just that…” Kazuichi started before trailing off. “It just feels like forever…”

Gundam just let out a deep sigh before putting the cloth over Kazuichi’s forehead. It seems that being sick had made Kazuichi even more clingy than before.

“...Do you have ANYTHING in this dorm that DOESN’T contain sugar?” Gundam muttered.

“No… Why?” Kaziuchi asked.

Immediately, Gundam slapped his hand over his head.

“My dark prince, I cannot oblige as you only have sweets as your diet!” Gundam scolded. “I am making soup for you!”

“Aww… But I do not like non-sweet things.” Kazuichi whined.

“Well, tough fortune because you need to get better and you won’t do that eating sweets!” Gundam scolded.

Kazuichi just whined again. Gundam just rolled his eyes before waiting for his Dark Beasts to return to him.

Fortunately for the both of them, it didn’t take long for said animals to return with the ingredients he needed. After knocking on the door and having their master answer it, Gundam had thanked them for their work, but also asked them to stay with Kazuichi, seeing how clingy he was when he was sick.

The Dark Beasts agreed. Thankfully, they had gotten used to Kazuichi after he befriended Blaze Vanquisher and helped Gundam face his father. Kazuichi was happy to have so much company.

This has given Gundam try to cook some soup for his boyfriend. Now, as much as he loved his mother, she was a horrible cook and he was forced to cook for the both of them. He never expected to cook for someone else, but then again, he never expected to be in a relationship.

A good while later, he had returned with a hot bowl of soup. Kazuichi just frowned.

“W-What is it?” Kazuichi asked.

“It is the soup of the protection of the heart.” Gundam answered.

Kazuichi blinked twice. “H-Huh?”

“It is tomato soup.” Gundam elaborated.

“Oh…” Kazuichi answered before whining again. “Aww, tomatoes don’t taste sweet!”

“Healthy food never tastes sweet.” Gundam scolded before scooping up some soup with his spoon.

Kazuichi just grumbled, but opened wide anyway. Gundam then slowly started to feed Kazuichi the soup.

“...How is it?” Gundam asked.

Kazuichi paused. “...Soupy.”

Gundam paused. “I don’t know whether you are being sarcastic or you really don’t know how to describe non-sweets foods. I am at a loss on what warrants the more pity.”

“Oi….” Kazuichi muttered.

Gundam just let out a deep sigh. “Look, how about I strike a pact with you? If you eat all of my cures until you have recovered, I will treat you to a big cake!”

“R-Really?” Kazuichi asked with his eyes lighting up.

“My dark paramour, you wound me. You should know me better than that!” Gundam smirked.

Kazuichi paused. “...Okay, I am holding out on you on your promise.”

Gundam just chuckled. “I will… So shall we continue?”

“L-Like I have a choice.” Kazuichi muttered.

“Well, at least you acknowledge THAT fact.” Gundam replied as he rolled his eyes with a smirk.

Kazuichi just pouted.


	7. Day 7: Sacrifice

We now turn into the picture of a Medieval-styled town.

_“Our grand tale takes place in the old age of Medieval times. A time where knights, king, dragons and wizards had roamed around.”_

We now see a family of three. A man, a woman and their son. However, they did not look happy.

_”Our story will focus on a bit on a family of three or rather one of them. A mortal angel and a mortal demon had made a pact with each other. However, said pact did not bring them happiness due to their conflicting views on strength.”_

We now see the man storming out of his house, leaving his wife in sadness and his son upset.

_”After one fight too many, the demon had finally broken the pact had left his wife and son to fend for themselves. While this initially hurt them, the two had realized how much of a weight had been lifted off of their shoulders. ...But alas… Not all things have to happen.”_

We now see the boy kneeling down over a bleeding and dead corpse of the mother with said poor child crying his eyes.

_”One day, their tranquil town had been raided by bandits. They had attacked people discriminately, man, woman and child. In the end, one of the many casualties of the attack was the angel, leaving the child without any support._

We now see the boy standing up straight with a serious look on his face. We then see him turn into a young man while wearing dark armor. His dark hair was styled in a distinct hairstyle and he had a scar over his eye.

_”That day, the boy had learned a harsh lesson. On how much evil they are in the world, between his demon father and the bandits that had stolen the angel’s life, he developed a negative look on humans. So to make sure that no one had ended up like him, he became a knight._

We now see the black knight standing over a few dead bodies. His face showed no sign of mercy or sympathy as he stood with his blade and armour bloodied.

_”However, he didn’t become one working for any type of monarchy. He became a rogue knight to travel the world and vanquishing the worst of the worst so that people would not go through the same thing he did.”_

We now see the black knight walking through a crowd of people who looked at him terrified. But the black knight didn’t seem like he cared.

_”However, because of his violent streak, a lot of people were scared of him, thinking that he had a short temper and would start using his blade on THEM. That was from the truth, the black knight didn’t care. He merely cared about dealing justice and that he gets paid for it._

We now see the black knight entering a town. His sword that was in his sheath was seemingly absent.

_”One fated day, he broke his blade on one of his needed journeys and needed a new one. He decided to go to the nearest town to get it fixed.”_

We now see a new figure. A young man who looked around the same age of the black knight with unkempt pink hair and shark-like teeth wearing a blacksmith’s outfit. He had a big grin on his face.

_”Said blacksmith was a friendly and cheerful fellow, though he was easily frightened and has a tendency to complain. Regardless, he always tries his best to be optimistic and his skills in the ways of forging is second to none.”_

We now see the blacksmith again. However, he was frowning as a dark shadow looms over him.

_”However, this was just an act. He also had a demon for a father. Someone who wants him to be the perfect “man” and always looks down on him for not living up to his standards. Even beating at times. He was less of a son and more of a slave.”_

We now see the black knight entering the blacksmith’s workshop. However, the poor blacksmith looked absolutely horrified.

_”And thus the two had met for the first time. However, due to the blacksmith’s cowardly nature and the reputation of the black knight, it was unsurprisingly that he was absolutely terrified. Fortunately for him at the time, all he needed was a new weapon. However, there was one problem.”_

We now see the blacksmith frantically talking to the black knight who just crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

_”The new weapon the black knight wanted was an expensive. Not that he didn’t have the money, but the blacksmith needed to use a lot of time and resources to do so. So the black knight had to stay in the town until it is created. Things seem to be going smoothly for the man._

We now see the blacksmith walking forward with the looming presence of the black knight behind him. The blacksmith looked absolutely terrified while the black knight just looked bored.

_”...But the blacksmith has a horrible habit and speaking without thinking and ended up inviting the black knight to rest with him until the weapon was fixed. So now he had to stay with someone who had killed for a living inside of his own sanctuary._

We now see the blacksmith talking with his father or rather arguing with him. The black knight just looked on with mild concern.

_”On top of that, the demon father doesn’t like people in their own house because they had enough mouths to feed and they don’t need a third one. However, despite the blacksmith’s fear of the black knight, he insisted for him to stay out of worry for him.”_

We now see the blacksmith looking at the black knight while trying to hide something on his forehead while trying to grin. The black knight looked even more concerned.

_”The blacksmith had managed to pull his father into the next room to continue the argument. Just in time as the father had just started to get physical with him. Fortunately, the father had calmed down for now and left the room, leaving the blacksmith with the black knight covering his wound and acting like nothing was wrong. However, the black knight knew better.”_

We now see the black knight facing off against a bear with the blacksmith looking in the back while terrified.

_”The next day, the blacksmith went into the forest to go to collect materials for the weapon. As if by chance, he ran into the black knight who was training with a tree branch. While initially scared, the blacksmith attempted to talk to him. But then, a bear attacked them and the black knight rushed in to face off against them. The blacksmith was scared for both himself AND the black knight because he knew that no one could face on a bear unarmed.”_

We now see the black knight actually scratching the bear all over his body. Said bear seemed to be enjoying it and the black knight had a bright expression on his face. The blacksmith just looked on with wide eyes.

_”...But instead of fighting the bear, the black knight had instead attempted to scratch it as if it were a dog or cat, much to the blacksmith’s shock and surprise. Even more so that when he saw an expression on the black knight’s face. A face of joy and excitement, not like his usual demeanor.”_

We now see the black knight and the blacksmith walking together. Despite the blacksmith’s initial fear of the black knight, he seems somewhat at ease.

_”After asking the black knight how he managed to do that, he merely responded that he grew up loving animals and had a knack for interacting with them. The blacksmith felt jealous because animals seem to hate him and even the more docile ones attack him. The black knight then volunteers to protect him until he gets the materials he needed. The blacksmith was stunned by this.”_

We now see a bunch of eerie, shadowy silhouettes.

_”However, the demon father was not only cruel to his own flesh and blood, he also made a lot of debt with a bunch of shady people and kept blowing them off. Soon enough, they had finally had enough of waiting and decided to get their payment by any means necessary.”_

We now see the black knight approaching the father with a worried look on his face. However, said father didn’t look fazed.

_”They had kidnapped the blacksmith and held him for ransom for the money that the father owed him. When the black knight had found the letter, he immediately went to the father to talk to him, however, the father just seemed disinterested in the safety of his own son and blowing him off.”_

We now see the black knight standing over an unconscious father. The black knight growled as he shook violently while lowering his fist.

_”Now the black knight was no stranger to dealing with despicable people in his life. However, there was something about this man that made him as furious as the very people who killed his angel mother. So taking the demon’s horse, he put him on it and made him towards the direction of where the ransom was taking place.”_

We now see the blacksmith tied up and crying with his kidnappers not caring at all.

_”Meanwhile, the poor blacksmith was in pure despair. He knew deep down that his own father would never pay for his safety so he would end up either dead or as a slave. He doesn’t know what will be worse. Deep down, his cheerful disposition, he had always wondered if he had a chance at hope in the world and this had destroyed such notions. Until…”_

We now see the black knight kicking the door open with a furious look on his face, startling the kidnappers and making the blacksmith look in awe.

_”Then, the black knight came in, demanding that the kidnappers would release the father in exchange of the blacksmith’s safe return. The blacksmith couldn’t believe it. Someone was willing to go out of their way to save HIM of all people.”_

We now see the blacksmith untied and hugging the black knight while sobbing into his chest. The black knight just frowned and embraced him with a bunch of unconscious kidnappers around them.

_”After dealing with the kidnappers and freeing the blacksmith, the black knight had just realized that if it wasn’t for him, the blacksmith would have died that day and most likely, a good chunk of people wouldn’t have noticed and the demon father would have gone through life as normal.”_

We now see the blacksmith kneeling in front of a bed where the blacksmith was resting in. Despite his traumatic experience, he looked like he was about to nod off, but not without holding onto the black knight’s hand.

_”Soon after the black knight had taken the blacksmith home and into bed, he soon went to sleep, but not before telling the black knight that this was the first time he ever felt safe. It was then the black knight had just to feel conflicted about his life. He didn’t want to leave him on his own, but he had to continue journeying to rid the world of evil.”_

We now see the black knight having an epiphany moment.

_”Then, it hit the black knight. Sure, he wants to rid the world of the worst of the worst, but then he realized something. He was doing this BECAUSE he had no one left. His father left him, his mother died before his eyes and he didn’t have any friends outside of the animals. But when the blacksmith had stopped being afraid of the black knight, he gave him a genuine smile and that smile had made him felt things he never thought a mortal could give him.”_

We now see the black knight and the blacksmith embracing each other with the latter having tears of joy in his eyes.

_”Eventually, the black knight had decided to sacrifice his whole life goal to stay with the blacksmith. The black knight may didn’t know it at the time, but he yearned for happiness like he was a child and the blacksmith had always wanted someone who was there for him. The two had realized how much they need, no, love each other and decided to spend their life together.”_

We now turned into the modern time. Where the “black knight” and “blacksmith” were talking to two small children that looked similar to them.

“Oh, wow, Daddy Gundam, you always tell the best stories!” The first child beamed.

Kazuichi just chuckled. “Yes, he always had a big imagination!”

Gundam just crossed his arms and let out a hearty laugh. “But of course!”

“Could you tell us another story, please?” The second child begged.

“Uh-uh-uh. You know the rule enforced by Daddy Kazuichi!” Gundam scolded, wagging his finger.

“Aww!” Both children whined.

“Sorry, but if I let Daddy Gundam tell more than one story, it would be impossible for you to get up!”

“You could go to bed early and I STILL need to wake you up.” The former Ultimate Breeder scolded.

Kazuichi winced at this. “THEY don’t have to know that.”

The two children laughed at this.

“O-Okay, first things first, it is your turn to feed the pets!” Kazuichi announced, clapping his hands together.

“K!” The children spoke.

With that, he had made their way out of the room with Gundam and Kazuichi watching them while smiling.

“They really love your stories, don’t they?” Kazuichi mused.

“But of course!” Gundam beamed. “They share the same blood of the Overlord of Ice!”

Kazuichi just chuckled at this before leading in next to Gundam. “You know… I think this goes without saying, but that is my favourite story.”

The dark-haired man just smiled before putting his arm around Kazuichi’s shoulder. “Indeed… That story is based on our own experiences when we were young.”

Kazuichi chuckled. “Yeah… I literally can not imagine life without you, black knight.”

Gundam nodded his head. “Same here, my dark blacksmith.”

With that, he looked at each other and kissed each other, confirming their fairy tale ending.


End file.
